User talk:Hotshot14380
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the File:Anime guy orange hair.jpg page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Eternal Sterek (talk) 22:35, January 3, 2017 (UTC) List Update Template Hi Hotshot! Please do not change the colors of Template:My Character. It's a standard wiki template that is not used for personal customization. If you want, you can create your own template for it. Thanks for understanding! And if you need anything else, you can ask me or anyone else in the admin team. :) O my gerd sorry I didnt know Coding help Hey there! I saw that you need help so I'm welcomed to help you X3 Thanks so much for the help! WB Don't know if you got the help but here is how you use it Example The 5 tilds just make a time stamp Cynthia RP Hey Hota -snuggles- I dont mind if you want to rp with Cynthia. I am not against RPing ever tbh XD So if you want post and then let me know and I'll get a post in reply as soon as I find time<3 Yukaronachan (talk) 02:32, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Survey Hello. :) So A friend and I have decided that this wiki needs to change and take a new term, but it has been so long since we ourselves have been new to Camp. So we decided that we needed to reach out to new users. I picked you because you have been here for less than six months, and your first few weeks are fresher. You need not take the Survey, but it would be much appreciated if you did. Sincerely, Level Five + AAN Hey! First of all, congrats on making it to level five. You now have 8 camp spots and 4 non-camp spots for a total of 12 shiny character spots, which are interchangeable with each other. Also, may I know if you've been part of the Adopt-a-Newb Program? And if you were, who was your mentor? That's all. Have a good day! Inactive? You haven't edited in over a month. Will you be needing to become inactive? Please respond within the week so I know if I need to archive your characters or not. Thanks! 02:37, March 30, 2017 (UTC) Archived Good day! Since you've been gone without edits within the required amount of time, we decided to Archive your characters. If ever you decide to come back and continue, don't hesitate to talk to us just so we can retrieve them back for you! Inactive? Hey Hotshot! Okie, so I'm updating the User/Chars Forum now and I've noticed you haven't edited in more than a month. Because of that, your characters are in danger of getting archived. The wiki has been very inactive as of late, and for that, I am giving you until the 1st of November to make an edit, or else the admin team reserves the right to archive/delete your characters. That's all! I hope you're doing well. :)